


The Best

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: “Shownu dropped. We’re still in public. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when we get back.”





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkhodges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/gifts).



> This one is a little longer than I expected. I didn't get much time to sift around with the other parts but that's ok. Things keep kicking up just when I think they can't get any busier.
> 
> Making edits as needed!

The view of the ocean looks better from this park bench. The sound of waves and the mist of the ocean sound off like a mantra, the feel of the tide’s push and pull still a memory on his body. They’re doing a promotional photoshoot for a new makeup brand, one of the ones with a bunch of extra letters from a country Shownu has no chance of pronouncing. It’s a natural concept; none of them are wearing anything extravagant, nor are they wearing performance-grade makeup. To the untrained eye, they’re just four kids.

 

“What do you _MEAN_ , ‘you’re lost’, we took literally _one_ turn! You were right behind us! I asked you maybe five minutes ago if you knew what was going on and you said ‘yes’!!”

 

Well… they _were_ just four kids, but right now they’re two kids with a photographer and a manager and there are another two kids without either of those running around somewhere that is distinctly _not here_. Kihyun is doing that thing where he breathes slowly and counts to ten so his words don’t come out as in incoherent, angry jumble of sth’s and ‘jinjja!’s.

 

“Hyungwon and Wonho said they’re by a fountain and I think I know where that is.” He says, head turning to face all three of them. I’m gonna get them, shouldn’t be more than 15 minutes.”

The manager nods, tells him ok, and to text him once he finds them.

And then he’s gone.

 

**

 

It really should be him going out and looking for the members. Kihyun had been gracious enough to make the call, and he’s thankful, of course he is, but he’s the leader- it’s his job to look out for his members. At the same time, the knot in his side isn’t getting any better; the product of eating out one too many times and eating things that he knew would make him sick. They tasted so good, tasted like home, how could he resist? His stomach hadn’t dealt with that kind of heaviness in so long that it didn’t remember how to process it. He wants to move, maybe try to walk it off, but each time he shifts it feels like there’s a block of wood inside him, squashing his insides. He doesn’t regret it, not at all, but he did wish the pain would die down. He won’t be moving any time soon.

 

There’s no point standing around if they aren’t going to do anything, and the lunch break was short as it was so the manager and the photographer decide to reconvene in 10 minutes, we’ll be back soon, do you need anything? It’s a safe enough place where not as many people know who Monsta X are, so they mull it over for a moment before ultimately deciding that there’s nothing wrong with leaving Shownu on his own.

 

Which, with 20/20 hindsight, he realizes was the wrong judgement call, if the lady walking towards him is any indication.

 

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but my friend over there thinks you’re cute...”

 

Shownu takes a deep breath, but it barely feels like he can breath at all. She doesn't seem to notice.

 _Good_.

He's dealt with people before. He can handle this. 

**

 

“---then don’t tell me you know where you’re going if you don’t!”

 

“But we thought we knew!”

 

“You guys are such dummies, who turned you lose?” The only thing he can think to do is shake his head in disbelief, turning his attention to the staff members and away from the headache that _was_ Hyungwonho. “Hey, I got them. Should we start?”

 

“Sure. We texted Shownu-ssi to come back a few minutes ago, when we saw you come through the gate, so he should be back soon.”

 

Kihyun whips out his phone, fingers already typing in his password, moving so fast until he

 

_stops._

 

Wonho double checks him. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah… it’s…. Yeah, it’s ok.” He says, fumbling as he tries to open Google Maps. “I’m gonna go get him. Be back in ten.”

 

**

 

Kihyun power walks to the boathouse, the one that Shownu sent in as a shaky picture as an answer to where he was. A red- tinted hand swings back and forth, fist clenched tight around his phone, which is still on. The words ‘please come back’ jostle in their colorful bubble.

 

He’s jogging by the end, picking out Shownu’s giant frame balled up next to a tree, uncoiling and shaking into a standing position as he realizes Kihyun is back.

 

“There you are! What are you doing out here?”

 

“Kihyunnie, I don’t feel so good.”

 

“You said that when we were in the car, did it get worse? Do you need to go to urgent care?” his features draw in, head ticking to the left as he tries to chart the best course of action.

 

“My stomach has been upset since this morning.” He says, voice trembling as his body jitters, ”I thought I could get through it… I was sitting down and there were some girls talking to me and I didn’t like it so I left, but then I didn’t know where to go so I tried to make my way back but it started hurting again...”

 

He looks down at the ground, lip wobbling as he tries not to cry, and in a very small voice, he whimpers, “Papa I don’t like this anymore, I wanna go home.”

 

They freeze.

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh my god_

 

_Ok. This is…._

 

_Ok. This is happening._

 

Shownu looks around in horror as he realizes what’s going on, what he’s just done, and where he's just done it. He babbles desperately, trying to pull himself up only to fall each time. It takes a moment for Kihyun to get over the initial shock, body shifting gears from the tense-muscled panic to the wave of relief to the soft tenderness blossoming inside of his chest. Because no matter what, that's his baby. That will always be his baby. The feeling radiates through him, flowing through his hands which come up to cup his Little’s cheeks. Kihyun puts his hands on Shownu’s face, urging him to calm down, to breathe.

 

“Hi there, sweetheart.” he says, watching his words work like a key to wind down Shownu's worries. “I’m gonna take care of this. I just need you to keep quiet. Can you do that for me?”

 

He nods.

 

“Thank you.”

 

**

 

With one hand holding the Little’s and the other raised to his ear, he makes the call.

 

“Minhyuk, I need your help.”  


“Thank goodness you didn’t call ten minutes ago when I was guest starring on Jooheon and I.M vlive.” The voice on the other end rasps, “What is it?”  


“Shownu dropped. We’re still in public. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when we get back.”

 

He hears the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, followed by what he assumes is the sound of a knee banging into a table. There’s some quiet cursing and rustling as Minhyuk uses his free hand to put his jacket on. “Shownu is with you, right? Is he ok?”

 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t look so good. He’s sick. Everything’s unfamiliar and there are tons of people, he’s having a tough time. I didn’t realize humans were all this loud, I thought it was just you.” He throws in for a laugh.

 

“I’m gonna have to go over there. This town is only quiet enough for one loudmouth.”

 

Kihyun lifts up his shoulder so he can tuck his phone between it and his ear. It frees up his other hand so he can open up the plastic baggie in his emergency pack. “We're meeting the car at another entrance. I need you to get someone over here to get Wonho and Hyungwon. I’m putting masks on us so that way fewer people talk to us. It’ll buy us a few seconds.”

 

“On it. I’ll take care of messaging them. Text me whenever you can.”

 

“Thank you, Minhyuk. You’re a lifesaver.”

 

**

 

PD tells them to take it easy. Sicknesses are sicknesses and at the very least they have pictures of Kihyun and Shownu from the first half of the day and therefore won’t need to schedule another session. It comes as a relief- he can’t be distracted by those thoughts now, not when the other ones, the ones that yell louder to _be there_ and to _fix this_ and to _care_ , climb their way over all his priorities.

 

Kihyun comes through the door at a speed which says ‘urgency’, but with the time and effort to not be too loud opening doors or calling out to Minhyuk. The blonde man comes at a trot, immediately receiving the both of them. With his help, Kihyun is able to slowly lower Shownu to the ground.

 

“There, is that better?”

 

“Mhmm. Thanks papa.” He nods, going back to chewing anxiously on his finger. Kihyun takes it out of his mouth, offering a plushie in its place.

 

“I’m glad you texted me, bub. That was quick thinking of you.”

 

“Papa proud?”

 

Kihyun perches himself up on his right hand, left brushing down Shownu’s face, then rubbing soothing circles onto his chest. “So proud of you. You’re such a good boy.”

 

He gasps. “Good?”

 

The spark of brightness in his eyes is returned with a kiss. 

 

“The best.”

 

**

 

They hear the crunch of gravel coming from the van below a few hours later. Kihyun sits up, tells Shownu to sit tight and rest, summons Minhyuk, then walks out. He wants to be out there when the others get home, that way they don’t think anything is too out of order. He doesn’t want them to come looking. One day they’ll tell them, and they’ll be able to share the responsibilities, but for now it isn’t his place. He greets them all with a nonchalant wave, asks them how they are, how the rest of the shoot went, and tells them to have fun at their meetings. The door finally finally closes, leaving just the three of them and the low whistle of a kettle.

 

Kihyun watches his right hand shake, his left one having taken over tea-stirring duty. It’s still too hot for Shownu to drink, Little or not. He’ll have to be extra careful not to drop it.

 

“Hey,” the form of a body comes in from behind him. _Minhyuk_ . “You doing alright?”  


“I... “ He stalls, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ok. It’s just tough to see. I can fix this one at least. It’s not as bad as last time, but it’s not good by any means.”

 

“He’s asking for you, you know. That’s why I came in.” Minhyuk places his hand over Kihyun’s. The rhythmic clink of metal against ceramic stops. “Go. I’ll take care of this.”

 

**

 

_Knock knock_

 

“Baby, it’s me.”

 

Shownu’s head quirks to the side when he hears the door squeak open. His words come out mumbled with a slack-mouthed sleepiness. “Papa!”

 

“Yes honey, it’s me. How are you feeling? Any better?”

 

He shakes his head no, pout reappearing. Minhyuk managed to get him changed into a soft, oversized pastel sweater and shorts.

 

“I’m sorry, bub. This must be a lot for you. Do you want to watch cartoons?”

 

He nods. “Mmm…. like toons….”

 

“Let me get you all set up here.” He holds out his hand, an invitation to come closer.

 

Shownu tries to get up, tries to do what Kihyun says, but a sharp pain rips through him, gutting him from left hip to the bottom of his right lung. His face scrunches up as he tries to hold in the cry that wants to come out.

 

“No no no I’m sorry baby, I didn’t know you were hurting that much. You just stick tight, I’ll go get some blankets from the other rooms, OK? Let papa take care of it for you.”

 

Let papa take care of it? He can do that… “‘Kay…” Shownu nods, and with the confirmation, Kihyun walks back to his room and starts tearing it apart.

 

_Ok… well he doesn’t look like he’s having a great time trying to sit up, so he might as well keep everything low, on the ground. But he also needs to see the screen. Will he be too warm or too cool with these? I can put this one down and this one over here… Yeah! These should work…._

 

The way he moves is like a bee, rushing from place to place, leaving blankets out on the floor, blocking out a space for them, then running back for more. The comforter goes down, then a thermal, and a thinner, softer blanket. All of the soft blankets end up bunched together so Shownu can pick and choose the ones he wants. The pillows are next, Kihyun grabbing as many as he can in one go without falling over. He drops them at the head of the pile. The last element he needs the edge of the nest, which he makes by turning up the edges of the blankets. Standing back, it looks good- comforting, warm, and big enough for the three of them.

 

_Ok, looks good..._

 

He beckons with one hand with the other taps the nest. “Come on, honey, we’ll get you tucked in.” Shownu crawls over slowly, stomach still clenching and churning, placing one hand then one foot on the nest before finally laying down.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He runs out again, then brings back an armful of stuffed animals. There are the teddy bears that Shownu always got from fans, plus the giant hamster one Kihyun had won while they were in Japan. He picks out several of the larger plushies off of Minhyuk’s bed.

 

“Whale!” The Little says, hand reaching out in a grabby motion.

 

“Whale?”

 

“Mnmm, like whale.”

 

Something twitches in Kihyun, something that he’s going to have to stick on his bulletin board of ‘Things That I Will Deal With At A Time that Is Not Now’, because it feels like it could be jealousy, but that would be dumb, why would he be jealous over Shownu preferring the whale plushie over the hamster one? If it makes his baby happy, then who is he to argue?

 

Shownu hugs the whale close, snuggling into it, a content smile on his face. 

 

_Happy._

 

Kihyun's heartstrings sing.  “Then the whale it is.”

 

**

 

Minhyuk comes back with two mugs, balancing on one foot so he can toe the door closed. 

 

“Hi, sweetheart, there’s some tea in this mug for you and some oatmeal in this one. Do you want to eat?” He shakes his head no. “Alright, we’ll try again later.”

 

“I don’t think he has any plans of letting Marne go.” Kihyun laughs, stroking the Little’s hair fondly.

 

“That’s ok. You’ll take good care of her, won’t you?” He smiles, he wouldn’t really mind if Shownu got his whale dirty, not really. There’s nothing they could stay mad at him for. Minhyuk slips under the covers, pulling the plush comforter over himself, then nestling down further. It’ll be a challenge to get him to move any time soon.

 

Minhyuk tinkers around on the iPad, scrolling through the list of saved shows. Shownu groans slightly, rolling so he can tuck his face into Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun wraps an arm around him. 

 

“Awww… my poor baby…” He says, slipping his hand under Shownu's sweater to rub the Little’s stomach. It’s so warm, like a soft little oven, which isn’t good by any standards but it pulls at his heart nonetheless.

 

“Thanky papa....” Shownu gives the best smile he can muster. His papa gives him a kiss.

 

“You’re welcome, precious.”

 

**

 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Kihyun was supposed to come out, grab a few bottles of water, then go back in for another episode of Sesame Street, but fate (and by fate he means Hyungwon) has other plans for him.

 

“Look…. I… I know I’m not the best when it comes to talks like these, but I wanted to let you know that me and Kyunnie and Seokkie and Heonie all support you, Minhyuk, and Shownu.”

 

Kihyun cocks his head to the side, not entirely sure where the conversation is headed but going along with it for the sake of argument. “That’s fantastic, Hyungwon. Not entirely sure why you’re telling me this, but awesome, good to know.”

 

“Wait-- you mean--? But I thought?” The other man sputters.

 

They both stare at one another, the gears turning he realizes the implication. Hyungwon braces himself for impact as Kihyun twists his body and yells, “ _What?_ ”

 

“You guys aren’t dating each other???”

 

“No!” He yelps, “We’re not--- god, Hyungwon, what kind of drugs are you on?”

 

“I hear you and Minnie and Nu-hyung all the time… You guys all took a bath together. Are you-- You’re absolutely sure nothing is going on? Like you’re not just saying that and then later you’re gonna come out like ‘SURPRISE’ and then--”

 

“No! Nothing is happening, nothing is going on. End of discussion.” Kihyun storms out of the room leaving a very confused Hyungwon wearing a grimace.

 

**

 

He twists the doorknob before pulling the door closed, the click a quiet vibration. He considers slipping back into the empty space meant for him, but instead crouches by his co-parent’s side.

 

“We need to talk,” Kihyun whispers, careful not to wake his baby, “First of all, you’re really loud.”

 

A scoff, “I don’t know, Ki, have you seen me? I could be way louder.”

 

“ _Minhyuk_ ,” his voice is tense; a warning, “Hyungwon knows something is up.”

 

The words register, Minhyuk twitching his head to look between the door and Kihyun, eyes wide. “Does he know _what_ , exactly, is up?”

 

Kihyun shakes his head. “No, but if we don’t get our stories straight we could be in for some trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> My ma used to make me nests when I was little. Those were the days...  
> Things are happening, people!  
> Thanks as always to Sagi, DK, Butterfly, and Mrtve!


End file.
